Futur Inattendu
by Realita
Summary: Justin part à New York et continue une relation à distance avec Brian. Peu à peu, leur relation s'effiloche pour finalement s'éteindre. Cinq ans après, Justin revient à Pittsburgh pour l'enterrement de son père.
1. Chapter 1

**Futur Inattendu**

**Disclaimer : **La série Queer as Folk ne m'appartient pas, par contre l'idée de cette fanfiction est de moi.

**Résumé : **Justin part à New York et continue une relation à distance avec Brian. Peu à peu, leur relation s'effiloche pour finalement s'éteindre. Cinq ans après, Justin revient à Pittsburgh pour l'enterrement de son père.

**Rating : **M

**Genres : **Yaoi, romance...

**Paring : **Brian **x **Justin, Ben **x** Michael, Emmett **x** Ted, Debbie **x** Karl et Lindsay **x** Melanie...

**Prologue**

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas remis les pieds dans cette ville : Pittsburgh. Cinq ans. Cinq ans que son cœur lui criait de revenir, de le retrouver, lui, Brian. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Dire qu'il étaient sur le point de se marier. Mais voilà, New York le hantait à cet époque, on l'avait encouragé à réaliser ses rêves, peut-être trop... Mais ce soutient permanent avait payé. Aujourd'hui, Justin Taylor était un artiste reconnu. Et oui, le petit Justin de Pittsburgh en avait fais du chemin. Pourtant, il lui manquait toujours quelque chose enfin quelqu'un. Brian, et toujours Brian. Ils avaient continué à se voir après son départ, se faisant l'amour avec toujours autant de passion. Seulement, la distance peut casser un couple. Ils s'étaient trop souvent trompés l'un et l'autre, enfin surtout Brian, pour se faire pleinement confiance, alors le doute s'était installé et avait détruit leur couple petit à petit. Les venues de Brian s'étaient faites plus courtes et plus distantes. Les coups de fil s'étaient faits moins fréquents au bout de sept mois, ils s'étaient séparés d'un commun accord, Brian lui avait dit qu'il s'était trompé certes il avait éprouvé une très grande attirance pour lui mais ce n'était pas de l'amour. Justin lui avait dit qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un, bien sûr, c'était faux... Il ne voulait pas devenir une adolescente en larmes qui s'accrochait à son copain. Non, il était Justin Taylor et il survivrait à cette rupture comme à tout ce qui lui était arrivés auparavant.

Voilà le prologue de ma fanfiction, en espérant que ca vous mettes l'eau à la bouche !


	2. Chapter 2

**Futur Inattendu**

**Disclaimer : **La série Queer as Folk ne m'appartient pas, par contre l'idée de cette fanfiction est de moi.

**Résumé : **Justin part à New York et continue une relation à distance avec Brian. Peu à peu, leur relation s'effiloche pour finalement s'éteindre. Cinq ans après, Justin revient à Pittsburgh pour l'enterrement de son père.

**Rating : **M

**Genres : **Yaoi, romance...

**Paring : **Brian **x **Justin, Ben **x** Michael, Emmett **x** Ted, Debbie **x** Karl et Lindsay **x** Melanie...

**Chapitre 2**

Après sa rupture avec Brian, il s'était laissé aller malgré sa promesse de survivre à cette épreuve. Il avait alors écumait des dizaines de bars et avait participé à des dizaines de fêtes où drogues, alcool et sexe régnaient. Et la journée, il reprenait son travail d'artiste. Un jour, où ses œuvres étaient exposées dans une petite galerie, il avait rencontré Mattew Ackroyd, le fils du brillantissime Jim Ackroyd.

Ce dernier était un grand nom du monde artistique, il avait en sa possession plusieurs galleries de renommée, on ne comptait plus le nombre de zéros après la virgule qu'il avait accumulé sur son compte et il avait chaperonné les plus grands artistes. Bien sûr, il ne s'était pas arrêté là et avait aussi ouvert sa propre agence où se regroupait hommes et femmes aux multiples talents. Justin avait été auditionné, il était donc devenu chanteur, danseur, comédien, mannequin et dessinateur.

Il ne touchait plus à la Bande Dessinée cela lui rappelait trop de souvenirs, il avait entendu dire que Michael avait vite trouvé un autre dessinateur pour ses bandes dessinées. Il n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de ses anciens amis, ils lui manquaient tous, il savait juste que Lindsay et Melanie étaient revenu, ne supportant pas l'absence de leurs amis. Ils s'était beaucoup rapproché de Mattew qu'il considérait comme son frère et Jim le considérait comme son fils. Il s'épanouissait dans cette grande famille qu'était l'agence.

Il était le leader du groupe Sunshine, ses fans l'adulaient, il était surtout connu pour son sourire resplendissant, sa voix était magnifique, les magazines se l'arrachait, les galleries aussi. Le groupe était composé d'Éric, c'était un homme de 31 ans, les cheveux blonds coupés courts, il avait des yeux bleus. Il était très grands et avait un corps de rêve. Pourtant il impressionné beaucoup de personnes, et en faisait baver tout autant pour son côté sombre. Il était narcissique mais se préoccupait beaucoup de ses proches. Il avait un humour très ironique. Il était le guitariste du groupe, il était aussi acteur, danseur et mannequin.

Ensuite venait Tomoya, un homme de 27 ans, il avait des cheveux couleurs geais, de grands yeux bruns, il était japonais. Il était danseur, chanteur, mannequin, acteur et pianiste. Il avait toujours le mot pour rire et était un grand dragueur. Il faisait toujours passer ses proches avant lui, ce qu'on lui reprochait souvent. C'était une personne qui avait un grand cœur.

Sierra était la seule fille du groupe, âgée de 20 ans, elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et de grands yeux bleus, elle était eurasienne, elle était la chanteuse et la bassiste du groupe. C'était sa confidente, elle avait peu à peu remplacé Daphné qui ne lui donnait plus signe de vie. Elle était très gentille et était la joie de vivre incarnée. Elle était en plus d'être musicienne et chanteuse, danseuse, actrice et mannequin.

Il y avait aussi Ian, le ténébreux Ian, celui qui lui rappelait tant Brian, de part son humour, sa beauté et tout le reste. C'était un frère, un confident, un ami pour lui. Tout le monde leur disaient qu'il ressemblaient à un petit couple. Ian était le batteur du groupe, il était d'un brun ténébreux, avec des yeux bleus pétillants, il avait toujours son petit sourire en coin qui faisait craquer aussi bien les femmes que les hommes. Il était mannequin, acteur et danseur.

A peine quelques mois après sa création, le groupe était déjà très connu et pour donner un part de mystère à leur groupe, il n'avait jamais donné leurs noms à la presse. Ainsi Sierra et Justin était les Blondies, alors que Tomoya était Angel, Eric était Dark et Ian était Bloody. Sa vie s'était alors améliorée d'une façon prodigieuse plus de soucis d'argent et enfin son talent était reconnu. Même si tous ses amis de Pittsburgh et surtout Brian lui manquaient, il avait refait sa vie.

Comme eux.


End file.
